


脏小孩

by minikacat



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Summary: “他以为他抓住了光，就拥有了太阳”
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	脏小孩

*ooc  
*虐甜

********  
片区里来了个新小孩，名叫夏之光。  
他个子修长，抽条长个子，是个可爱的丹凤眼，说话奶声奶气的，很招人喜欢。他是从城里来的孩子，爸爸妈妈在城市里上班没时间照顾他，就把他送到爷爷奶奶身边。夏之光的爷爷又是个文化人，夏之光这名字就是爷爷给他取得。因此，他从小家教就很好，可就在这穷人堆里，格格不入。  
整个镇子都是慌乱不堪，素质低下。  
就在这上小学的年龄，男生的性别意识特别的强，觉得男人就是强者，女生和娘娘腔都不放在眼里。  
夏之光不是娘娘腔，但他学跳舞，穿着个舞蹈鞋混在女生堆里，再加上长的白白净净的，看起来干净又美好，跟那些脏兮兮的熊孩子完全不一样，夏之光就像一只家养的小白兔，可却被那群坏男孩当作了娘娘腔。  
那些跟他同龄的男生，穿着脏兮兮的背心，在巷子里追逐打闹，勾肩搭背，还一个个拖着混子拿着扫帚，学着电视剧里古惑仔的那一套，假兮兮的真以为自己那是黑社会。夏之光正好练完舞回家，穿着洁白的练功服，手上提着舞蹈鞋，笑眯眯的一蹦一跳的去商店买糖。  
结果就被这群混子给抓住了。  
夏之光也搞不懂他们为什么要冲上来打自己，娇生惯养的身子，挨了一棍子就泛起青紫，夏之光哇的一声就哭出来，却又被一脚踹在肚子上。男孩嘲笑他是娘娘腔，他就扯着嗓子说他不是，白色的练功服也脏了，衣领上还沾着点血，看起来可怜兮兮的，让人心疼。  
可夏之光这孩子，也不知道啥还是傻还是心善，他怕爷爷奶奶知道他被人欺负了，每次都拿钱消灾，也不知道告状。后来那些坏孩子看夏之光不跟大人说，就更加变本加厉的欺负他，还把他丢进水池里，把他的舞蹈鞋剪个稀巴烂丢进泥坑里。夏之光就会哭着去捞他的鞋子，那些男孩子就打他，把他的头发拽来拽去，笑他不是个男人，连反抗都不会。  
这种霸凌一直持续到初中都没停止，夏之光好死不死跟当年欺负自己的人分在了一个班。小镇上就这么两所初中，一所公立一所私立，夏之光家里是没条件让他去私立的，就只好又跟那些坏孩子上同一学校。  
噩梦还没有停止，上了初中后，这些家伙欺负人的本事也升级了。有一次夏之光在食堂打完饭，一个人走过来把牛奶给他从头淋到脚，正当夏之光想转身躲开，又被人狠狠地踹了一脚，栽在地上。  
“哭了就不是男人。”一群男生围着夏之光前扑后仰的笑着，夏之光把眼泪憋在眼眶里，说不出话来。中途间有几个女生想帮忙都被那群男生赶走了，有人叫来了老师，他们就把夏之光从地上提起来拖走，带到寝室里又是一顿揍。  
反正他不反抗，是个胆小怕事的小废物。

*******  
焉栩嘉万万想不到父母让他读公立的原因是想他体验生活。  
十人间的大宿舍，难吃的食堂饭菜，素质低下说着听不懂的方言的同学，让焉栩嘉每天都在作呕中度过。  
他的父母在这边开了个茶庄，恐怕在他毕业之前，他的父母都得留在这边。焉栩嘉想不明白，就不能把他留在深圳上学吗？  
可他爸妈不放心他留在深圳设施齐全的私立学校，却放心把他丢到这破小镇上的满地社会哥的公立学校。  
也幸好焉栩嘉是个狠人，开学第一天就用电击枪电晕了高年级的小霸王。电击枪电了人又没个伤，镇上的土包子们又没见过，都以为是焉栩嘉的超能力。再加上焉栩嘉的爹妈给学校捐了钱，连校长见了焉栩嘉都毕恭毕敬，他就这么阴差阳错的混上了年级的小霸王，人人都怕。  
后来狗腿子们给焉栩嘉讲了，四班有个打不还手骂不还口的小废物，还信誓旦旦的说，焉栩嘉要是不开心，就可以打那小子出气。焉栩嘉本质上不是个坏人，可大哥的风范还是要绷住，便决定去看一看那个传说中的小废物是什么样。  
可好死不死，夏之光那天请假回家了。  
焉栩嘉放学后，狗腿子们便说要去惩罚小废物，居然敢逃跑一天。焉栩嘉也跟着去了，虽说他对弱小的生物不感兴趣，可好奇心又趋势着他想去一看究竟。在他脑海里，那个小废物大概就是个留着板寸脏兮兮发育缓慢的鼻涕虫，天生长着一张欠揍脸。  
可他看到夏之光那个奶团子后，所有的坏心眼就烟消云散。那是个多么干净漂亮的少年，有着纤瘦的身子，白皙的皮肤，刚刚练了舞回来，露出漂亮的臂膀，属于青春期的独特的雌雄莫辨给他加上一层薄薄的滤镜。像橱窗里摆着的最好看的蛋糕，也像玩具店里最贵的瓷娃娃。  
这群土包子，一天还把人家欺负着玩？  
夏之光看见那群人，瞬间红了眼眶，哭唧唧的掏钱出来，说自己看了病，只剩这么多了。焉栩嘉本来想把人叫走，可没等到他说话，一个男生抬脚就往夏之光肚子上踹，疼的夏之光眼泪断线般留下来，扶着墙一个劲干呕。  
“废物，你还敢请假，害的本大爷今天自己去打的饭。”  
夏之光说不出话，一个劲摇头，眼泪糊了一脸，鼻尖和眼下全是一片粉红，不如说夏之光身上到处都在泛着粉红，很像焉栩嘉老家那边吃的茶点，点了红粉墨的奶馒头。  
一中奇怪的感情在焉栩嘉心底蠢蠢欲动，看着哭红眼的漂亮小男孩，浑身软乎乎的，哭声也软绵绵的，像小奶猫护食的声音，抱在怀里，一定很舒服。泪珠勾勒着下颚线，捂着肚子皱着漂亮的眉毛，焉栩嘉没见过这么好看的人，可这个人正在被人欺负。  
就在狗腿子准备继续打夏之光的时候，焉栩嘉掏出了书包里的甩棍，一棍子就抽在男生的背上。  
“走。”焉栩嘉发号施令，狗腿子们虽然没搞清情况，但还是跟着他们大哥走了，留下夏之光一个人靠在墙边，不敢置信的喘着气。

*******  
第二天，焉栩嘉一出教室，就看到扭扭咧咧的夏之光，手里还拿着些什么。  
“昨天谢谢你，要没你了，他们准胖揍我一顿。”夏之光说这话的时候脸上还带着些红晕，将手里的小袋子递给了焉栩嘉，“这是我奶奶烤得饼干，你饿了可以当零食吃。”  
焉栩嘉收下了那个小口袋，夏之光转身就想溜走，被焉栩嘉扼住手腕按在墙上。  
“别，别打我……”大概是应激反应，夏之光瞬间红了眼眶，年级上的人也知道夏之光是个人人可欺的倒霉蛋，也没人上前阻止。看着怀里的人一副要哭怕得要死的样子，焉栩嘉又有了昨天那种蠢蠢欲动的感觉，喉咙发紧，心跳加速，嘴角不由得上扬。  
明明只是叫走了那些人，这小子就把他当恩人。  
“喂，你叫什么名字啊？”  
“夏，夏之光……”小兔子捂着半张脸说这话，焉栩嘉有点不耐烦，就去拽夏之光的手，结果本身就抖的很筛糠一样的腿就软了，顺力栽进了焉栩嘉怀里。  
“对不起……”夏之光正想溜，环住他的手就突然缩紧。围观的人实在太多了，焉栩嘉便搂着夏之光的脖子，叫他跟自己一起逃一次课。  
“带你去个好玩的地方。”  
焉栩嘉把夏之光带到体育器材室，里面还有昨天揍过夏之光的那几个狗腿子。夏之光一见他们腿就软，拽着焉栩嘉的衣服脚，眼泪汪汪的看着焉栩嘉，好像在恳求焉栩嘉放他走。  
“以后带他一起玩，别老欺负人家。”焉栩嘉发号施令，那几个狗腿子也敢怒不敢言，只好瞪着夏之光看他和他们大哥勾肩搭背走过来，坐到了大哥才配坐的软垫上。  
过了一会儿大家便忘了夏之光的存在，他也是属实安静，挤不进去那群人的世界他也不会硬闯，就乖顺的坐在焉栩嘉身边，把焉栩嘉盯着发呆。焉栩嘉在跟那些狗腿子讲他老家深圳的事情，他的私立学校有多好，两人间的宿舍有多豪华。  
“夏之光，你也跟他们一样住大宿舍吗？”  
“得了嘞，他优等生，住四人间。”没等夏之光开口，最爱欺负夏之光的那个狗腿子就发言了。焉栩嘉意味深长的哦了一声，又问起是不是成绩好就能住进去。  
“对，每学期换一次。”狗腿子又答到。  
“光光啊，你们宿舍还有空位吗，我好可怜啊，住十人铺…”焉栩嘉突然改口叫光光，让一直受欺负被叫小废物的夏之光受宠若惊，他慌忙回了神，有些遗憾的说已经住满了。  
“那我晚上能不能跟你睡啊，五个人也比十个人好。”  
“但，舍友不一定……”  
“那代表你愿意咯，你愿意我就来。”焉栩嘉凑到夏之光的面前，他本身就是个很帅气的男孩子，虽然婴儿肥未退，但整个人眉眼深邃，鼻梁挺拔，凑近一看就更帅了，夏之光脸一红低下头答应了。  
“那就说好了，晚上我来找你，你住几号啊？”  
“1号房……”

*******  
那天晚上熄灯后，焉栩嘉果然溜到的夏之光的床上。  
夏之光已经跟舍友们说好了，他们尽量不会打扰大家。学霸们晚上都要刷题，点着小夜灯，反正也不睡觉，他俩玩就玩吧。  
“哟，咋都在学习呢？”  
“嘘！”夏之光连忙走过去牵住焉栩嘉，把他拽上自己的上铺。优等生的宿舍就是不一样，跟大学宿舍差不多，还能安遮光帘，不必每天被生活老师强制开灯闪醒。夏之光的遮光帘是深蓝色的，里面挂满了圣诞节时的小灯泡，收拾的干干净净的，还有股奶香味。  
“有点挤，要不我去你宿舍睡，我不怕人多……”  
“挤啥，能睡的下。”  
优等生的宿舍，床都要大一圈，焉栩嘉突然下了发奋读书的决心。夏之光的床香香的，干干净净的，还摆着毛绒玩具，一看就是小兔子精心收拾过。夏之光的睡衣是深蓝色的丝绸睡衣，洗过的刘海软软的搭在脸上，掩盖不在他脸上的红晕。  
焉栩嘉先躺下来，旁边的位置再躺一个人是完全足够的，他便叫夏之光快睡下，夏之光就背对着焉栩嘉躺下，焉栩嘉一把搂住他的腰，让他稍微睡在自己身上一点。  
胯部在夏之光的屁股那摩擦，小孩怕痒，嘻嘻哈哈的叫焉栩嘉别动，焉栩嘉倒是把夏之光搂的更紧了，还用头发去蹭夏之光的脖子，痒的小孩干脆翻过来跟焉栩嘉面对面。  
“你身上好香啊，我舍友都是一股汗臭。”焉栩嘉靠近夏之光的胸口，手紧紧搂住夏之光的细腰，虽然看不到表情，但焉栩嘉猜也猜的到，小兔子现在肯定是满脸通红。  
“这么热你穿睡衣睡裤，不热吗？”焉栩嘉倒是穿的凉快，短袖配短裤，看着夏之光这样就闷得慌。夏之光支支吾吾的解释他平常不穿裤子，只是今天焉栩嘉要来，才换上的。  
“脱了呗，怎么舒服怎么来，都是男生。”焉栩嘉二话不说就开始拽夏之光的衣服，小兔子手忙脚乱说自己来。他乖乖的坐好然后脱下了睡裤叠好放到床边，常年跳舞的屁股挺翘，双腿线条柔美，白白嫩嫩的，就像果冻一样。可是，那双漂亮的腿上却有各种各样的淤青和伤痕，焉栩嘉笑容凝固，伸手在夏之光腿上摸了一把。  
“他们揍得？”  
“嗯……”夏之光有些失落的点头，也任着焉栩嘉在他腿上摸来摸去。看着夏之光低落隐忍的样子，微微发颤的身体，焉栩嘉有点上瘾，手还干脆伸到上衣里，掐了一把夏之光的腰。  
“以后你跟着我混，只用听我一个人的话，他们就不敢欺负你。”  
焉栩嘉的手还在夏之光身上乱窜，夏之光实在痒的受不了，就握住了焉栩嘉的手腕，眨着大眼睛看着焉栩嘉，摇头叫停。  
“你要是不听我的话，你就会受他们欺负。”焉栩嘉强调了一遍，夏之光便松开手，眼角还红红的。他也不想再受那些熊孩子的欺负了，就算焉栩嘉要打他，也比那群熊孩子一起打他要好，又何况，焉栩嘉看起来挺温柔的。  
“给我当抱枕，我不抱个东西我睡不着。”焉栩嘉张开双臂，夏之光就战战兢兢的钻进他怀里，焉栩嘉一个翻身就把小兔子放在了自己身上，抱着夏之光，没过多久就睡着了。  
夏之光听着焉栩嘉的心跳声，怕自己会压着他，想起身，焉栩嘉又抱的很紧，天色又晚了夏之光也有点困，关掉了小灯后，就在焉栩嘉身上睡着了。  
那之后，焉栩嘉几乎每天都会来夏之光的宿舍，抱着他跟自己睡觉。

*******  
终于在初三，焉栩嘉如愿以偿的考到了规定名额，住进了优等生宿舍。  
夏之光已经住了两年的优等生宿舍了，其他舍友都换了一轮，只有他还住在他的小兔子窝里。焉栩嘉搞不懂，夏之光一天吃吃喝喝还要去练舞，哪来那么多时间去学习，要知道他为了考这为数不多的优等生宿舍，拼了两年才有今天。  
虽然，他这两年都是跟夏之光睡过来的。  
夏之光帮他收拾的床铺和书桌，也给他挂上了和自己同款的圣诞灯。看着小兔子精心整理的小床，焉栩嘉满意的揉了揉夏之光的头，对方也笑眯眯的，等待焉栩嘉夸他。  
“谢谢光光，现在我终于转正了！”  
“嘿嘿，今年一过，你就回深圳了，就不用住这种宿舍了。”  
夏之光说完这话发现焉栩嘉脸色不怎么好，可他不知道自己哪说错了，连忙道歉。可已经晚了，焉栩嘉已经生气了，一把将夏之光按在了墙上，问他什么意思。  
“你想我走吗？”  
“不，不是那个意思……”  
“不管我去哪，你跟着去哪吗？”  
“可，可我家给不起私立学校的钱……”  
“我可以帮你啊。”焉栩嘉逐渐靠近夏之光，这两年里，夏之光就是他家养的小兔子，随叫随到，陪吃陪喝陪玩还陪睡。  
夏之光已经习惯了看焉栩嘉的脸色，焉栩嘉说话他就一瞥一瞥的看他的表情，说话也小心翼翼的，怕惹焉栩嘉生气，怕焉栩嘉不要自己了，就会回到当年的境地。  
说实话，夏之光跟焉栩嘉也玩不来，富公子和普通人家的小孩还是差距挺大。  
话题聊不到一起，玩也玩不到一起，焉栩嘉一放假就跑到国外看球赛，还给夏之光视频电话让夏之光陪着他，可暑假天夏之光又想练舞和看书，每次聊着聊着夏之光就走神了，焉栩嘉就会生闷气。  
可焉栩嘉心还是很好的，夏之光解释了原因后，焉栩嘉几乎都不追究了。  
在学校里，那群狗腿子偶尔也会乘着焉栩嘉不在欺负夏之光，焉栩嘉总能及时赶到，把夏之光救出来。就这样周而复始，夏之光想离开却离不开，对焉栩嘉也有了依赖感，无论什么决定，大的小的，都会先给焉栩嘉报备，等对方答应了再去做。  
他就是焉栩嘉的宠物，对焉栩嘉没有隐私，焉栩嘉借着保护夏之光的借口，两人的qq号都是关联的。  
“你不想来深圳我们可以去上海，我爸妈在那边也有朋友，到时候给你发个奖学金，你就只需要准备生活费。”  
“可，我爷爷奶奶出不了远门，只能我自己去……”  
“怕什么，你周末就住我家，你就不怕高中又遇到那些人吗？以后我不在了，他们就会揍你，你忘了被人踹肚子的感觉了吗？”  
焉栩嘉伸手压了一下夏之光的肚子，被人欺负的回忆瞬间浮现在脑海，小哭包又要哭了，摇着头说要跟嘉嘉一起，焉栩嘉满意的笑起来，把夏之光抱在怀里。  
“这样才对嘛，只有我能保护好你，不是吗？”  
夏之光缩在焉栩嘉怀里哭，宿舍其他的人刚到寝室，焉栩嘉侧过头把夏之光搂紧，朝着外面的人竖了个噤声的手势。  
一切，对于他们而言，才刚刚开始。

*********  
去上海考试，全程的费用都是焉栩嘉父母支持的。  
焉栩嘉的父母跟焉栩嘉一样，一家子大眼睛，对夏之光很好，夏之光人生第一次坐头等舱，就拜他们所赐。  
夏之光吓坏了，他以前坐过飞机，可没坐过头等舱，在里面好不自在，要不是焉栩嘉陪着他，他连脚都不知道往哪放。  
在飞机上，焉栩嘉在看电影，而夏之光专专心心的在复习，他是要考奖学金的，他很怕自己斗不过大城市里的孩子们。焉栩嘉知道他容易焦虑，跟他讲没多少人考奖学金，叫他放心。夏之光还是怕的要死，一副小怂兔子耷拉着耳朵样子，焉栩嘉看着就想笑。  
到了酒店，按理说一人一间，可焉栩嘉死缠烂打要跟夏之光睡一起，说睡了三年习惯了，不闻着夏之光的味道，他睡不着。夏之光一向是对焉栩嘉有求必应，父母也想着就当省一间开房钱，就答应下来。  
焉栩嘉去便利店买了点吃的，回来时夏之光已经洗好澡，坐在书桌边复习。焉栩嘉跑过去跟夏之光聊了几句，对方太专注了，总是有一声没一声的应和，焉栩嘉火气上来了，调高音量大吼了一声。  
“啊，抱歉，我刚刚在做题……”夏之光知道焉栩嘉生气了，连忙放下笔跑过去，洁白的大腿就在浴袍里挤出来缩回去，焉栩嘉突然脸一红，浑身燥热起来，他以为自己那是在发火，深呼吸一口心里叫自己冷静。  
“我听你说，不写了。”  
“你去写吧，看你也不稀罕理我。”焉栩嘉低下头，就看着夏之光眼睛水汪汪的，胸口露出一大片白肉，乳尖居然是好看的粉红色，焉栩嘉觉得喉咙发干，咽了口口水，把头挪开了。  
“我听，我就是有点担心明天的考试。”夏之光连忙趴在了焉栩嘉的腿上，把漂亮的下巴搁在焉栩嘉的膝盖上，看起来软绵绵的，让人忍不住伸手摸一把。  
这家伙，也不知道是跟谁学的撒娇，还是天生就有的。焉栩嘉动了坏心眼，他真的好想抱一抱这个奶兔子。  
“那你陪我玩会儿，我就放你复习。”  
“玩什么啊？”  
“我想我养的狗了，你让我摸一会儿吧。”  
焉栩嘉说完手就伸进了夏之光的浴袍里，揉捏起他的胸前软肉，夏之光连忙扭动了一下身子，说自己不是狗，又被奇怪的感觉弄得直哼哼。  
“好奇怪啊……酥酥麻麻……”夏之光腿软坐在了地上，焉栩嘉搂着他的腋下把他提起来抱到床上，安慰夏之光说一会儿就结束了，害怕的话，就闭上眼睛。  
小兔子果然乖乖的闭上了。  
焉栩嘉脱下夏之光的浴袍，里面除开一条内裤，什么都没穿。焉栩嘉看着那殷红的乳尖居然站了起来，变得硬硬的，玩性大发，干脆就往自己嘴里送，吮吸起来。  
男孩子对这些都是无师自通。夏之光搞不明白为什么会突然上嘴，他推了焉栩嘉一把，却没把人推开，反而被摁在了床上，焉栩嘉的手又伸到了夏之光的大腿之间。  
“那个地方不能碰……”夏之光条件性的夹腿，焉栩嘉就用膝盖给他支开，把夏之光摁在自己的大腿上摩擦，小兔子就会发出粘腻的声音，眼角绽放起一片殷红，哭着叫焉栩嘉松开。  
“这是在做坏事……”  
“怎么就是坏事呢？”  
“老师说过，我们还不能做这些……”   
“那是男生和女生不能做，我们都是男生，怎么不可以？”夏之光被焉栩嘉的奇怪诡辩绕了进去，焉栩嘉趁他不注意，握住了夏之光两腿之间的硬物，“而且你都硬了，还湿了，生物书上不是说过，男生勃起，就是要性交。”  
夏之光这时才反应过来自己的胯下已经支起了小帐篷，被焉栩嘉隔着内裤握在手里，热热的，硬挺的，还有些难受，焉栩嘉轻轻撸动一下，未经人事的夏之光就捂着嘴仰起脖子，鼻子里发出甜腻的呻吟。  
焉栩嘉很喜欢夏之光这个反应，隐忍难受略带挣扎，有点像他每次受欺负时的表情，可眼神里，恐惧被好奇替换，焉栩嘉能够感受他内心的挣扎，理性与好奇心、快感作斗争的煎熬。  
“我们可以一起……”焉栩嘉从裤子里掏出他的性器，比夏之光的要大一圈，深红色的，看起来有点狰狞。夏之光不敢看，哼哼唧唧的把头埋在焉栩嘉的肩膀里，焉栩嘉的手就顺着夏之光的腰摸到胸口，肩膀还有脖子，温柔燥热的手握住两人的性器开始摩擦，夏之光没忍住叫出了声。  
焉栩嘉看着夏之光发着抖，腿也软成一片，却乖乖的张着腿，任由焉栩嘉侵犯。他满意的扶起夏之光的脸颊，在他唇上落下一吻，学着电视剧里看到过的场景，略微缓慢轻柔的试探着轻吻，看夏之光并没有反抗，便更加深情的舔吻起来。  
毫无技术可言，完全是欲望驱使，焉栩嘉仿佛要把夏之光撕咬下肚，勾起夏之光的舌头，在他口腔里打转，湿滑的舌头搅在一起，两人的性器也在一起摩擦，夏之光没忍住先射了出来，很浓，奶白色的，就沾在他的小腹上。  
夏之光哆哆嗦嗦的，捂着脸小声哭起来，焉栩嘉继续把玩着他的性器，夏之光却颤抖的说着自己想上厕所。  
“你那不是想上厕所，你这叫高潮。”  
“高潮？”夏之光没听过那些词，他又是爷爷奶奶带大的孩子，所有的性知识来源于生物课，学霸们也没兴趣聊这些黄色笑话，完全是个未经人事的白纸。  
“对，就是高潮，很舒服对吧？”  
焉栩嘉撸动了几下夏之光半勃的性器，高潮余韵下，夏之光忍不住叫了起来，染上哭腔的小奶音让人难以拒绝，焉栩嘉也是第一次做这档子事情，而且是跟他喜欢的人，压抑不住的兴奋让他想看到夏之光更多的表情，便把性器放在夏之光的腿上摩擦，蹭的软肉发红。  
“嘉嘉，我感觉我怪怪的……”夏之光无力的瘫在床上，就看着焉栩嘉摩擦他的大腿，焉栩嘉也不忘爱抚夏之光的性器，几轮下来，夏之光小腿一蹬，拽着床单又射了出来，滴落在床上，滑腻湿润一片。  
焉栩嘉也没忍住射了出来，第一股就射在夏之光的大腿上，他没控制好位置，精液溅到夏之光的脸上，一股浓精顺着夏之光的脸颊往下流，粘了些在睫毛上，夏之光喘着气，闭着一只眼，看起来色情而惹人怜爱。  
可没过多久他就睡去了，对于初尝禁果的小孩来说，连射两次还是消耗很大，焉栩嘉倒还好，帮忙收拾了残局，就抱着夏之光睡觉了。  
下次，要多做点功课再来一次。

********  
前一天的事情并没影响夏之光考试的正常发挥，焉栩嘉到不安宁，一些题满脑子都是夏之光沾着他精液的脸，他那小兄弟就在考试特别精神，压都压不住，弄得他好难熬。  
反正他也不考奖学金，过关就可以了。  
考试完的一整周，焉栩嘉的父母就带着俩小孩到处玩。夏之光自从那天之后就有点怕焉栩嘉，故意躲着，总是在跟焉栩嘉他妈聊天。  
“光光真的是好孩子啊，这么温柔，还是学跳舞的～”焉母一边笑着一边一大筷子夹了一堆肉放进夏之光的碗里，“也是光光跟我们家嘉儿玩，嘉儿才能发奋读书，你不知道他初一成绩差的哦，年级有多少人他考多少名！”  
“妈！也没那么差吧！”  
“嘉嘉成绩一直蛮好的啊，所以进步才会那么快，我很羡慕嘉嘉，人聪明就能少走很多弯路。”夏之光懂事的帮焉栩嘉解围，把碗里的肉分了一半给焉栩嘉。这些都是他这两年养成的习惯，天大地大焉栩嘉最大，反正处处都要看他脸色过日子。  
“看到没，他都说我是聪明，你当妈的怎么就不了解你儿呢？”焉栩嘉顶嘴，焉母就做出一副要打焉栩嘉的样子，一家三口其乐融融，夏之光却有点笑不出来。  
他已经好几年没见到他的父母了。  
吃完饭后，夏之光说他要去上厕所，让大家先去逛会儿，他马上回来。敏感的青春期小孩把自己藏到最里面的那间厕所，坐在马桶上，抱着腿就开始哭。可没过一会儿，好像有什么东西从厕所门上面丢了进来，夏之光条件性伸手去接，是一个蜘蛛侠的小挂饰。  
“开门！”熟悉的低音炮干脆利落，夏之光战战兢兢的打开门，焉栩嘉就走了进去，握住夏之光的下巴就落上一吻。水龙头般的眼泪瞬间被止住了，夏之光有点不可思议的看着焉栩嘉，对方锁上门后，坏笑着说了句，终于不哭了。  
“你想爸妈了吗？”  
“没，没有……”  
“你就是想了，不后你干嘛躲着哭。”焉栩嘉抚摸着夏之光的碎发，略带着安慰的口味，夏之光被戳中了弱点，扶着焉栩嘉的手臂，隐忍的又哭了起来。  
“出成绩那天，你爸妈就来了，放心吧。”夏之光惊讶的抬头，问焉栩嘉是不是真的，焉栩嘉耸了耸肩，说他要是说谎，天打雷劈。夏之光瞬间就破涕为笑，扑到焉栩嘉怀里就在焉栩嘉脸上亲了一口，一个劲说着谢谢，手越搂越紧。  
“以后，我爸妈也是你爸妈，你就是我亲哥，我保护你。”焉栩嘉抱起他的小兔子，吻掉他脸上的泪珠，两人一起走了出去，夏之光手里紧紧握着焉栩嘉给他的小蜘蛛侠挂饰。焉栩嘉的父母正在外面等他们，俩个小孩走在大人中间，焉母牵着夏之光，焉父搂着焉栩嘉，远远望去，真的是幸福的一家人。  
出成绩那天，夏之光的父母真的来了，小兔子一个百米冲刺，钻进自己亲生父母怀里，哇哇大哭起来，这些年受的委屈倾盆而出，不要面子一般，把眼泪全部发泄出来。  
他考到了全额奖学金，每个月还给他多付500块的生活费。焉栩嘉也鬼使神差的考上了个半额奖学金，不敢相信，自己居然在精虫上脑的状况下，还能超常发挥。  
“快去给光光说谢谢，没他教你你考不上的。”  
“不不不，光光才该说，没叔叔阿姨帮你，你连上海都没法来。”两小孩就像鸡崽子一样被父母提在一起，趁着两家人聊天的时候，焉栩嘉牵着夏之光就偷跑了，两个人去学校里乱转，看看有什么好玩的东西。  
“听说这学校是走班制度，除开语数外，都是换班上课，自习室都是随便坐。”焉栩嘉看着招生手册，边走边说，而夏之光则打量着每间教室，有空调和高级的投影仪，跟公立学校不一样，私立学校全部用的是白班，看起来高级多了，也不脏。  
“我感觉我会迷路，这里好大啊。”  
“你跟着我呗，我记得住。”  
“那我们还去不去中考啊，下学期就开始玩了吗？”  
“对，不用中考了，解放啦！”  
两人一拍即合，高兴的击了个掌，要不是父母打来电话问他们在哪，他俩都快忘了要回去了。焉栩嘉的父母决定再带夏之光和焉栩嘉玩几天再送回去。夏之光的父母却不想再麻烦他们，说要带孩子回回老家，好好休息会儿。  
“可我还想跟光光玩……”焉栩嘉突然开始撒娇，他平时可不这样，威风八面的小少爷突然变成奶黄包，小嘴一撅，扯了个尖嗓子，把夏之光拽着，打死不让夏之光走，耐不住焉栩嘉的死缠烂打，软磨硬泡，夏之光的爸妈答应让他再玩三天，再跟父母回去。

*******  
回到小镇时，他们已经三个月没见面了，现在学校已经开始初三的课程，他俩因为已经考了私立，就没打算再回学校上课了。夏之光安安心心的在家里预习高中的课程，争取提前学完，以后就更轻松。当然，闲暇时间他都是在舞蹈室度过。  
焉栩嘉闲得慌，每天就把夏之光守着，看他忙前忙后，每天过的充实，不知哪来的无名火升起，他问夏之光，既然放假了，怎么不好好玩。  
“能玩什么啊，啥都不好玩。”  
“滑滑滑板啊，打打游戏啊，看看电影什么的。”  
“滑板好难学，游戏不好玩，电影嘛……”焉栩嘉以为找到了夏之光和他的共同兴趣，露出渴望的眼神，可夏之光是个扫兴大将军，思考了会儿说了句，票价贵。  
焉栩嘉扶额，他请客还不成，夏之光却说上次去上海已经花了不少钱了，不能在给焉栩嘉添麻烦了。  
“我真的好烦你啊！”  
“那你回家打游戏吧，舞蹈室热。”夏之光也是缺根筋，直接开始赶人走，连给焉栩嘉傲娇一下的机会都没有。舞蹈室的确热，运动的地方不好开空调，容易吹出病。夏之光就穿着背心跳舞，有时候还会裸个上半身，对着镜子，纠正自己的错误。  
“你不会害羞嘛？这么裸着？”  
“自己的身体，有啥好害羞的。”夏之光说完一个漂亮的体转，焉栩嘉没忍住，骂了句脏话。  
“唉，你身体有多软啊，能劈叉吗？”  
“小儿科～”夏之光得意洋洋，走到焉栩嘉面前横叉竖叉各来一个，焉栩嘉连忙鼓掌，夏之光就更得意了。  
“我还能站着劈竖叉。”夏之光压了下筋骨，轻轻松松就把腿举过头顶，焉栩嘉坏笑一声，站起来扑了过去，把夏之光压在墙上，那只高举的腿就搭在焉栩嘉肩膀上。  
“你干什么啊？！”  
“逗逗你~”焉栩嘉顺着夏之光的大腿根摸了一把，一直摸到短裤里，夏之光扭着身子想躲开，可一只脚站立，动都没法动，焉栩嘉就去揉他的臀肉，捏来捏去，嘴也不安分的去舔夏之光的脖子。  
“晚上来我家，我爸妈不在。”焉栩嘉咬着夏之光的耳垂说着，两人的体温越来越高，夏之光腿也软了，焉栩嘉一松手，他就跪坐在地上。  
“你这太热了，我先回去了，记得来哦。”焉栩嘉坏笑着，不忘再亲一口他的小兔子，在夏之光的骂声中，哼着小曲就走了。  
他知道，夏之光肯定会来。

********  
夏之光反应过来的时候，他被焉栩嘉握住腰，小小的湿润后穴已经含住了对方深红色的性器，他正有点紧张的收缩着后穴，可依旧无法阻止焉栩嘉的动作，前端因深入而一口口吐着精液。  
就在刚刚一个小时前，夏之光带着路上买的蛋糕到焉栩嘉家里玩，一走进屋子里，发现焉栩嘉的电脑开着，屏幕上两团肉混在一起，发出奇怪的水声和尖叫声。  
夏之光没戴眼镜，靠近一看发现是黄色影片，吓得转身正想走，怎么就阴差阳错的撞进焉栩嘉的怀里。焉栩嘉力气一直都很大，就把夏之光拖拽到椅子上，把夏之光抱在自己的腿上坐着，双臂紧紧环绕着夏之光的腰腹，炙热的气息湿润的扑在夏之光的脖子上，怕痒的小兔子缩起身子，屁股不可避免的在焉栩嘉跨上扭来扭去。  
“你还没看过这些吧？”  
“你哪来的这些东西，你松手啊……”  
“别动，仔细看。”  
低音炮就像魔咒一样敲打着夏之光的耳膜，他缩着脖子缓缓睁开一只眼睛看向屏幕，眼前不堪入目的色情片段冲击力实在太大了，夏之光低下头，竟小声的呜咽起来。  
“看嘛，都是些舒服的事情。”  
焉栩嘉握住夏之光的下巴让他抬头，被人抱住看色情片真的害羞的要死，夏之光觉得心跳越来越快，他能感受得到焉栩嘉抵在他屁股上的胯部在逐渐升温。一种奇怪的感觉在身体绽放，他又回想起考试前那晚上的事情，自那天之后都是三个多月之前的事情了，身体似乎还记得那时的快感，越发燥热起来，夏之光不由自主的夹紧双腿。  
焉栩嘉观察着夏之光的表情，他已经看进去了，脸羞得通红，怔怔的有些害怕。焉栩嘉像藤蔓一样缠着夏之光，手解开了夏之光的皮带，褪去他的长裤，甚至有些过分的抚摸着夏之光的大腿根部，一点点搓揉着，感受着夏之光逐渐发颤，却不知反抗。  
这么久以来，夏之光还是那个被欺负也不敢反抗的小废物，沦陷于焉栩嘉的温柔之中。青春期逐渐意识到自己对性和爱情有充分的自由，少年开始探寻爱人身体的秘密，探寻最原始的欲望。  
焉栩嘉知道，夏之光只有他，要是他离开了，夏之光又会变成那个被人霸凌被人侮辱的可怜虫。他吃定夏之光了，从那天他看见那只小兔子之后，夏之光就注定是他的盘中餐，腹中肉。无法摆脱，无法反抗，身体的本能驱使着，让恐惧无法转换成仇恨，让疑惑不能转化成明晓，夏之光一味地隐忍着，被毒藤般的爱人纠缠。  
离了他，没法活。  
焉栩嘉早就想好了今天要把夏之光吃干抹净，可着傻乎乎的小白兔直到上午如此露骨的性暗示，都没想到逃跑。这让焉栩嘉越发肯定他驯服了他的小兔，彻底成了他温顺粘人的宠物。  
他把脱力的夏之光抱到床上，拽下夏之光的内裤时，才发现小兔已经自己射在了裤子里。就刚刚的那些爱抚，甚至都没有撸动性器，就是上下来回的煽风点火和亲吻，就让夏之光羞耻的射在了内裤里。  
焉栩嘉笑着，内心巨大的征服感让他喜悦兴奋到快要疯掉，他举起从父母拿偷来的润滑剂淋在夏之光的后穴上，试探性的在夏之光后面摸来摸去，夏之光吓得腿一蹬，撑起身子本能性的想跑，却被焉栩嘉压住，硬的发烫的性器就在他的臀缝里磨来磨去，被支配的恐怖感和从未有过的快感让夏之光眼泪决堤，他拽住枕头就像拽住救命稻草一般，哭泣着叫焉栩嘉放过他。  
“你不相信我吗，哥哥？”夏之光愣神，焉栩嘉果然停下了动作，当夏之光回头看焉栩嘉时，那副快要哭出来的表情让夏之光心头一紧，本能善良过头的他连忙捧住焉栩嘉的脸，脆生生的哥哥叫的夏之光心慌意乱。  
“我从没做过伤害你的事情，对吧？”  
“对……”  
“那哥哥为什么不让我做，哥哥不信任我吗？”  
焉栩嘉露出一副要哭的样子，当然，是装出来的。可夏之光相信这些，他的心跳越来越快，后背发麻，他在纠结，在克服他的恐惧，他想妥协，他一直对焉栩嘉都是有求必应，何况对方在自己面前露出这样的表情，夏之光良心受遣，咬着嘴唇，抱住了焉栩嘉。  
“我信任你……”说这话时还带着可怜的哭腔，整个人也趴在焉栩嘉身上发抖，眼前一片眩晕，呼吸加速，衣服被扯的乱糟糟的，看起来可怜极了。  
焉栩嘉强忍住笑容，温柔的亲吻夏之光，轻轻的碰撞吮吸，安抚着慌乱的小兔，把他压回自己身下。夏之光的腿缠上了焉栩嘉的腰，不知真相的夏之光，心底生出安全感来。  
一切都进行的很缓慢，焉栩嘉命令夏之光跪在自己身上，他一只手撸动着夏之光的性器，一只手将整根手指插入了夏之光的体内。前后齐手的缓慢开扩让夏之光的呻吟变了调，变得柔软勾人，几次挤压到敏感点，他的叫声软糯的让人浑身燥热。  
那身体仿佛天生为性爱而生，敏感的好似被人调教过一般，体内柔软湿润，一缩一收的挤压着焉栩嘉的手指。焉栩嘉似乎找到了夏之光的敏感点，好奇心作祟让他不停地挤压确定，看着那可怜的红肿性器一口口吐着半透明的液体，夏之光也哆哆嗦嗦的挺起腰，一副勾引邀请人的样子，让原本耐心的焉栩嘉控制不住追逐快意的本性。  
“嘉嘉……我想尿尿……肚子里好胀……要出来了……”  
夏之光开始胡言乱语，哽咽了一下开始继续哭喊，焉栩嘉被撩的欲火高涨，扯出手指，让夏之光趴在床上，自己便压了上去。  
不知轻重的少年根本不知道整根顶入对于身下的人是多么难受，夏之光哭出声，一个劲的喘息，死命的拽住枕头。过于粗大的性器挤压着前列腺，夏之光完全不受控制的射了出来，一股股吐着精液，半勃着翘在小腹上，后穴也吃力的含着焉栩嘉的性器，翘着屁股靠在焉栩嘉的胯骨上，开着腿，深呼吸逼自己放松。  
可每放松一下，焉栩嘉就会更深入一寸，插的更深，体内的酸胀感和奇怪的快感就在体内炸开，被人进入破开身体展露私处的恐惧和羞耻就越发强烈起来，焉栩嘉一顶腰，夏之光就浑身瘫软的趴了下去，快感强烈的让他又要射出来。  
他呜咽着叫焉栩嘉别动，可对方偏偏重重的撞在了他的敏感点上，光滑的前端抵在上面使劲碾压几番，又使劲的滑过去，插到最深处，夏之光腿软支撑不住，被焉栩嘉彻底压在了身下。  
在激烈的冲撞下，夏之光扭着腰磨蹭着自己的性器，好胜心强的焉栩嘉不能容忍自己的爱人蹭床单来缓解瘙痒。他捞起夏之光把他摁在床头，把他圈在自己的怀里，夏之光挣不开逃不掉，只能趴在墙上挨操，腿被人焉栩嘉用膝盖大大分开，拉起一片银丝，滚烫性器也暴露在空气中，一摇一晃的射着精液。  
焉栩嘉故意压低声音在夏之光耳边叫着他的名字，也不忘舔弄夏之光的耳垂耳廓，还会花心眼的撒娇叫一声好哥哥，看着怀里的人脸上一片粉红，嗯嗯啊啊的应和，焉栩嘉的心就乐成一朵花，恨不得把袋囊都塞进去。  
性器在夏之光体内进进出出，都射了好几次了，夏之光都还没搞懂他们在做什么。他脑袋里一片模糊，从没自渎过的他连射精和想尿尿都分不清，抖着腿感觉自己随时都有可能在焉栩嘉面前失禁。这种舒服到绝望的快意让夏之光越发难耐，他仰着头靠在焉栩嘉的肩膀上，与焉栩嘉十指紧扣，扭头索吻。焉栩嘉被他无意识的动作调动，重重的碾过夏之光的敏感点，感受他在怀里痉挛抽搐，大哭发抖的射精，稀薄的精液滴落在床单上，还混着点被粗暴对待过后流的鲜血。  
夏之光差点昏死过去，要不是焉栩嘉咬住了他的后颈，他就真的睡过去了。他剧烈的喘息着，一股股温热射入他的深处，深的让他觉得隐隐作痛，他夹紧了后穴，可突然抽出的性器还是让后穴无法立马闭合，挤出黏糊的汁液，顺着夏之光的大腿根留下。  
夏之光也因没了支撑，侧身倒了下去，焉栩嘉拽着他的头发把夏之光抓过来，让他舔舐性器上的体液和精液。  
“用嘴吸。”夏之光还属于迷糊阶段，焉栩嘉叫怎么做，他就怎么做。把管道里的精液全部吸了出来，舔干净沾满体液柱身，他还在为刚刚的高潮而两腿发抖，含住性器时发出一声又一声娇嫩柔软的声音，勾动着焉栩嘉的心，喘着气，问夏之光还想不想再来一次。  
这恼人的情欲，此刻焉栩嘉看着小泪人一边给他清枪一边点头答应，股间流着精液，征服欲达到了极点。  
再怎么圣洁清高的孩子，被人嫉妒试图损坏的孩子，被他弄脏，控制，只属于他一人。  
焉栩嘉觉得自己关住了光，就拥有了世界。


End file.
